


Rash Decisions

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Leslie Knope does something she thought she'd never do.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Kudos: 22





	Rash Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Parks fandom but I've been welcomed with such open arms on Twitter. You all are so so sweet, and I hope this is enjoyable!

"Hello Ms. Knope." Ben Wyatt smiled, as he entered Leslie's office. After a quick scan of the room, and no sign of Dave Sanders, Ben leaned over the desk to plant a kiss on her lips. She smiled, melting into the kiss, forgetting all about Dave for a split second. 

Leslie was cheating on Dave with Ben. Ben knew. He knew how Leslie was struggling with breaking up with Dave, mostly because she's way too nice, but also Dave is crazy. Leslie insisted on Dave coming to dinner so she could breakup with him. That only led to Ben getting handcuffed to a urinal, and Leslie being even more terrified to actually break up with him. They've been sneaking around for about three months now. Pawnee is not that big, so being sneaky is not all that simple.

Leslie stood up, taking Ben's outstretched hand. He spun her around, before pulling her close to his chest. They were both leaning up against the wall, Ben traced little patterns and shapes on her arm. Leslie was of course, messing around with him and kept touching his butt. 

"I promise I'm going to break up with Dave. It's just so hard babe, he's insane." Leslie sighed, burying her face into Ben's neck.

He embraced his Leslie cuddles, as he always does. Leslie only buried her face in his neck when she was upset, stressed, or embarrassed. He tightened his grip on the blonde in his arms, placed a kiss on her head and gave her the same reassuring speech he's been giving her for weeks now when she gets worried about breaking up with Dave.

"Les, it's okay. Take your time. It's going to be worth it when we don't have to constantly be sneaking around and worrying about him all the time." He told her, his voice low. "Plus, he was drunk when he handcuffed me to a urinal, I can't see him doing the same to you."

While the last half of his sentence made her laugh like always, she was still getting teary eyed. She picked her head up off of Ben's shoulder just to look him in the eye. "I can't stand the thought of hurting you. Dave is one thing, him I'll get over. But I just, I don't want you to think that I'd do what I'm doing to Dave, to you."

"Honey." Ben started, placing a kiss on Leslie's lips. "I trust you."

"You probably shouldn't." Leslie laughed, her eyes still red.

Ben smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. He hated seeing Leslie so upset. "Don't say that."

"I, I could never hurt you, Ben." Leslie replied, to which Ben nodded.

"I know, that's why I trust you."

Leslie smiled through the tears, and went in to kiss Ben. The pair heard footsteps and pulled away from each other.

"There you are." Dave smiled, entering the office.

"Here I am, I'm so sorry, Ben and I were just doing campaign work and I forgot to call."

Not necessarily a lie, Ben is her campaign manager. It was also just a really good excuse for postponing the breakup. 

Leslie found herself getting a random burst of confidence. "Actually, Dave, can we talk in the hall?"

The two left the office, Leslie beginning to pace as she thought of what she wanted to say. She could easily just break up with him and not even mention Ben. Before she could say anything, Dave interjected.

"You've been sneaking around with Ben. Right?"

"Dave, I wish I had a reason or some excuse but I don't." Leslie sighed, lowering her voice just in case Ben could hear. "I just love Ben so much."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Three months. I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you not telling me, was hurting Ben?"

"Well when you put it that way I sound like an asshole." Leslie replied, raising a small chuckle from Dave.

"Honestly, I only guessed it this week. I mean when you promised we'd have nights together, then that stopped, I assumed something was going on. You should've told me sooner Les."

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"You're a great one Leslie. Ben is lucky." Dave finished, before walking off.

Leslie entered the Parks department feeling relived as all hell. As she entered her office she saw Ben sitting at her desk, with a goofy smile on his face.

"It went well." Leslie smiled, pulling Ben up for a hug. "What's with the cute little smile?"

"For the record," Ben whispered in her ear. "I love you, too."

Leslie blushed, realizing Ben had overheard. While their "I love you" was super premature, they both meant it with their whole hearts. Leslie was still embarrassed, and buried her face in Ben's shoulder. He held her close to his chest, feeling luckier than ever. Leslie was finally completely his.


End file.
